Another One Leads To Things
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Sequel to One Thing Leads To Another. Careful not to make the same mistake, Goku and Vegeta care for Chichi and Chiyo. Revealing her encounter with Vegeta's aunt, the Saiyans' worst enemy is uncovered and it's not pleasant. Now the three must put all their efforts into training up Earth to help the Saiyans. Will Earth's human troops stand against an enemy even the Saiyans couldn't?


"How are you feeling today, mom?" TJ asked as they entered Chichi's hospital room.

She looked up from breast feeding Chiyo. Goku and Vegeta moved to her side and nuzzled her, showing that they were there and not fighting.

Ever since her near death from suicide three weeks ago, the family had been even more attentive. Vegeta's mother, Nameta, had even come over from Planet Vegeta to rip her two mates a new asshole before attending to Chichi's every whim.

Even King Vegeta had made an appearance, though he says it was for his wife, Nameta told them he was actually worried about his daughter-in-law.

"I can't express how happy I am that both you and Chiyo made it, Chichi," Nameta murmured softly. "I was scared I was going to lose you like I lost Kayeta."

Kayeta, Nameta's younger sister who took two mates like Chichi. She committed suicide when her family was torn apart by the Saiyan pride; Men and their testosterone. Kayeta's mates fought each other like Chichi's did and she couldn't handle it, driving a dagger into her heart. Her mates soon followed her into death.

Suddenly remembering, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Chichi? What's wrong?" Goku asked.

Her family looked at her worriedly.

"Kayeta…Kayeta! I saw her!" Chichi announced.

"What are you talking about, Chichi?" Nameta asked, worriedly. "There is no way you could have met my sister. She's dead!"

"Exactly! I died and I saw her and her two mates, Kota and Lemos."

Nameta stiffened at hearing her sisters mate's names. There was no way Chichi could have known her sister's mates names. She must have been telling the truth.

"What…what did she say?" Nameta asked tenderly.

"She told me that it wasn't my time and that I deserved to live. I also asked her who brought back the Saiyans and she said 'Beware the Citadel'."

Nameta and Vegeta paled.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"The Citadel is the Saiyan's worst enemy," Nameta explained. "They are disgusting creatures. They feed on us. We are their main food source."

Everyone gasped in fear.

"W-What? How can that be? The Saiyan's are one of the strongest races ever known!" Goten exclaimed.

"That's the problem. The stronger ones Ki, the more their power affects them. They turn your Ki to weight."

"So our Dads are going to fall through the earth?" Trunks asked.

"I'm honoured you think so much of me, son," Vegeta smirked bitter sweetly.

"Well, I can see as to why they'd bring back the Saiyan race then. If the Saiyans were their main food source, they would have been dying out when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta."

"Shit, what are we going to do?" Vegeta asked.

"How did you manage last time?" Gohan asked.

"We sent our weakest off to fight them when they were old enough. Damn it, we forgot all about them! We were so caught up on being resurrected that we forgot all about the Citadel!"

"Have all fleets in the Draconic Nebula keep an eye out for any activity coming from Planet Civis," Vegeta told his mother.

She nodded and disappeared out the door.

"Damn it," Vegeta cursed.

"Why is Planet Vegeta their main food source? Why not any other race?" Yamcha asked.

"Something about our DNA, I think. We are the only known species that their _stomachs_ can handle."

"Why don't we help?" Chichi asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well, humans don't really have any Ki so they won't be as affected by the Citadel's power."

"It's a good idea, mate," Vegeta spoke. "But humans are too weak to be able to stand against the Citadel's. Some are personified aliens like the Namekians and Saiyan's, while others are full blown monsters like our Ookami forms."

"But can't we train our armies to be able to fight the Citadel specifically? If the Saiyans are willing to, maybe they can come and help train our troops to fight these creatures with normal combat training instead of Ki moves. Do we even know if it'll affect you if you drop your power-level that you've learnt to from Krillin, Gohan and Goku?"

"No, we don't know about that but I wouldn't want to risk it either, in case it didn't work and I'd be at the mercy of the monsters."

"Then we go with our troops. The Saiyans are our allies and they are facing potential extermination should these monsters decide to attack Planet Vegeta. What good is an alliance if we just let you face this war on your own?"

"Are you sure, Chichi? You could just be sending your men off to their death."

"I'm sure, but I will give them the option of not partaking in the war."

"We don't even know if there really is a war," Goku answered.

"It doesn't matter. There is a potential threat out there with the power to possibly take down our ally. We will not sit back when we could be training to destroy this threat. I will not be seen as weak by my allies or enemy."

Vegeta turned Chichi's head and caught her lips in a heated kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered huskily.

"No need to thank me. It's my job as Queen of Earth and Princess of Planet Vegeta."

"We will be rulers of Planet Vegeta soon enough, mate," Vegeta answered.

"I won't let your race be destroyed as it once was. You are happy to have your race back and I love you. I don't want you to be lonely again. You too, Goku. I love you both so much and I'd do anything to keep you two happy."

"So training it is then."

* * *

**I want ten reviews before I give you another chapter.**

**So review people and I hope you like!**


End file.
